


[网王][越不二]蜉蝣记忆 DAY1-7 +番外完结

by chijoy



Series: 網球王子 [8]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chijoy/pseuds/chijoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇文。送给我爱的不二和越前。<br/>送给快要过生日的寄居蟹和飞鱼君，祝生日快乐。谢谢你们在我情感泛滥的时候能被我挖回来填坑。（虽然某只还是空头支票……某只填的旧坑只是以前就写完了的结尾忘了发到GREEN来）<br/>还有，送给我最最最最亲爱的黄花鱼。不管是情感泛滥还是低潮，不管是饿肚子了还是吃多了，不管是EF还是光亮，你都不厌其烦地听我絮絮叨叨。我觉得，可能在一定程度上，我是因为你才会这么热衷于EF，甚至于当我对EF思念切切时，跟你说着话，就觉得能缓解一下。<br/>尽管你们都已经爬墙。<br/>我依然爱着我们一起度过的时光。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**DAY1**

——只是不想看到你失望、无聊的表情，我便倾尽所能。

 

太无聊了。

越前百无聊赖地托着下巴，看舞台上各色扮演者或轻提群摆或摘下帽子谢幕，他有种被谋杀了光阴的感觉。如果是这样的晚会，何必要死要活地拖着他来呢？越前看了眼身边已然睡着的菊丸，叹了口气。

也许，还有压轴节目？

越前脑袋中莫名地出现这么一个想法，让他收回了去摇晃菊丸的手。人渐渐散了，能在退场的嘈杂中听到各式的抱怨。在越来越安静空旷的会堂里，越前开始意识到自己因为一个怪异念头而留在原座的行为似乎有些愚蠢，舞台幕都拉上了，除了身处观众席中央位置他和身边睡得很沉的菊丸，会堂里也就只剩下右前方一对忘我亲吻的情侣。

 

自嘲了一番正准备叫醒菊丸的越前，再次中断了自己的行为。舞台上忽然多出许人，穿着明黄色的舞服，她们翩然散开，散落在观众席的通道，灯光再次暗下来，女孩们手里捧着小小发光体，一时间会堂仿佛被引入另一个时空。

 

原来真的有压轴啊。

越前说不出自己是讶异还是感到古怪，在这所剩的人已廖廖无几的会堂，节目才开始这般华丽地出演。

 

柔和的嗓音缓缓唱起自己熟悉的歌曲，在MP3里播过百遍的某一首歌，被从来没有听过的嗓音演绎着，仿佛带有魔力一般无比自然，如清泉流水。

舞台上的帏幕却仍旧没有拉开，越前看到歌唱的人轻轻撩开帏幕，就那样朴素地站在了帏幕前的一小片舞台。没有华服，只是一袭白衣，似乎与台下那样倾尽华丽的女孩儿们格格不入。

但越前却真真切切地知道，那些女孩儿所有的明亮，也不及台上那人冲他微微一笑的明媚，那声音是第一次听见，却仿佛听了一辈子那般熟悉。

 

那样吸引。

 

身边的人却丝毫没有被这歌唱声所打扰，睡得香甜，右前方的情侣也依旧忘我的亲热。

 

为什么这样专注地唱呢？你的观众，只有我一人而已。

心里却又小小的欢欣：那就让我把这当做，你单独为我的演唱。

 

越前发现自己移不开视线，身体仿佛也脱离了控制，他甚至觉得自己抬不起一根手指。时间也许是静止在了这场相遇的演唱里。

 

 

 

“小不点，你是在晚会里撞邪了吗？”菊丸半开玩笑半担忧地问道。自己因为因为晚会太无聊而睡过去了，醒来的时候就发现越前傻乎乎地盯着舞台，伸手在他眼前晃了好几次他才反应过来。

“菊丸前辈，我真佩服你。”在那样的环境中都能睡得毫无知觉。

“啊咧？我还以为小不点你也一定会睡着的呢…抱歉啦！拖着你来看这么无聊的晚会。”

“……没什么。”压低了帽檐，出于各种原因，并不想让别人知道有最后一个节目的存在。

 

在岔路口说再见，越前独自踩着路灯的影子，一步，一跳。在没有人的时候，平日里嚣张的小王子也会露出孩子气的表情，做着孩子气的举动。连越前自己也不知道，在短短的回家的小路上，一点浅笑一直挂在他嘴角。如果被网球部的那些人看到的话，估计要引起不小的惊讶情绪。

 

喵。

 

转角处传来猫咪慵懒的叫声，越前加快了脚步。——卡鲁宾那只笨猫，这么晚了还在院子外面游荡。

“卡鲁—— ！！”刚拐过转角，果然看到了自家那只懒散的喜玛拉雅猫趴在打上舒服地抓脑袋，可视线稍微往上移动，却意外地发现在逗乐猫咪的人……软软的亚麻色头发，软软的笑声…一时间越前小朋友很丢脸地呆在了原地，傻愣愣地盯着别人的侧脸。

 

“呐，越前，晚上好。”那人转过脸冲他微笑，似乎很自然地就打起了招呼。

“你认识我？”没想到会这么快就相遇，越前有些不知所措。

“网球部耀眼的一年级新生，全校女生眼中的王子，怎么会不认识呢？”他调侃着，手不忘继续揉挠着猫咪的肚皮，卡鲁宾很没有骨气地一直在喵呜喵呜，状似十分享受。

越前这才注意到，眼前的人没有再穿着在舞台上时的一袭白衣，而是和自己一样，白衬衫，黑色外套，青学的校服。

 

“不二周助，我的名字。”微笑的少年站起身来，抱起猫咪，举到眼前戏弄着。“卡鲁宾真沉，该减肥了呐。”

“不二周助…”越前喃喃地重复道，莫名地很不爽那只平时骄傲得要死从不跟除了他以外的人亲热的、此刻却在不二的怀里幸福得像个傻子似的的猫咪。不过话说回来，为什么他知道卡鲁宾的名字？

“不二前辈。”

“？”

“你是一年级生，我是三年级生，当然要叫前辈啦。”

“唔…”越前还是有些不明状况。

“越前，陪我坐会儿吧。”

 

“不二前辈到我家坐会儿么。”虽然还没完全搞清楚状况，但是都在家门口了，夜晚的风也带着些许寒气，在屋子里面也许能坐得久些——是一种莫名的期待。

 

不二转头望向景观别致的古典日式住宅，亮暖色的灯光透过窗子撒在庭院的地上，微不可闻地叹了口气。越前不知道是产生错觉了还是怎么，一瞬间不二的身影在昏暗的灯光下变得几乎透明，如果不是一只温热的手抓着自己坐在了路旁的花坛边沿，他差点以为眼前的人就要这样消失掉。

——如果是真的，自己可能会很难过吧？越前认真地想着。很奇怪呢，对一个才认识不到一个小时的人，产生不安的担忧。

一定一定是很特别的人。

 

想要去了解一点这个人的事情，但是越前也不知道可以问些什么，或者说，无论怎么开口，都像是僵硬寻找话题。

最讨厌不自然的感觉了。

而身旁这个人，似乎也只是想这样静静地坐着，望着前方的道路。花坛很高，坐在上面脚尖刚好离地，微微晃动，一副悠然的样子。

 

各种汽车在眼前一晃而过，时间流逝得很慢，但越前原本略带尴尬的心情渐渐地平和下来，是被不二那么自然的态度感染到了。仿佛是相识多年的老朋友，只是走累了便一同坐在路边休息，不需要言语，不需要刻意。

 

“越前以前有没有见过我？”过了一会儿，似乎是厌倦了那些汽车千篇一律的匆忙，不二偏过头来随口问道。

越前认真地回忆了一会儿，摇摇头。“第一次见到就是刚才的晚会了。”

“是嘛…”果然是这样呢。说不上失望，原本也不抱什么希望，不二的语气中只是蒙上了层淡淡的落寞。

“不二前辈，为什么这么晚才出来？我是指晚会的那个节目，观众都走光了。”

“你不是还在么？”

取巧的回答却让越前耳朵有些发热，他习惯性地压低帽檐，说了句“MADAMADADANE"。

他忽然觉得菊丸前辈在谢幕之后也一直没有醒过来真是太巧合的设定，不然那个“压轴节目”的古怪念头一定不会出现在他脑海里。

“不过，唱得很好。”想表达一下自己当时的感受，终究还是不善言辞，不过憋出这样一句简单的话，就已经别扭得脸上发烧，匆匆又补上一句“我是说，那首歌我很喜欢”，才稍微掩盖住内心的不自在。

“我知道呀。就是因为你喜欢，我才唱的哟。吶，越前，是只唱给你听的。”

这下恐怕帽沿压得再低，也掩盖不住红透的耳根。越前“噌”地一下站起来，“那个，时间不早了，不二前辈快回家吧。太晚了不安全。”

不二眯起眼睛，无所谓地笑笑：“不用担心我。倒是越前小朋友这么晚还没到家，家人才会担心吧。”把卡鲁宾塞到越前怀里，不二站起来拍拍灰尘，“那就再见了。”转身离开。

——我送你！

话到嘴边越前又硬是吞回了肚里。今天他做出的古怪举动已经够多了，他怕自己再放纵下去会有不可挽回的变化产生。

但是……还会再见么？

越前低头玩弄着卡鲁宾的爪子，想着明天去问问菊丸前辈好了，都是三年级的会认识也说不定——应该会认识吧，那么优秀那么美丽的人呢。

 

 

小记：

 

又一个时隔三年，又一次的爱上。

我不知道自己是中邪了还是怎么的，那些曾经的热情在像潮水一般退去了很久后，又忽然蔓延回来了，依旧还是那么多，半滴不少，每一个浪花都是我所熟悉的快乐和哀伤。

 

那么久没有写，文笔大概是会退步的，只希望能够尽量接近自己内心最真实的想法。开篇是源于我的一个梦境，梦里的感觉很真切，“你为何如此执着、认真地唱着，尽管这里的观众只有我一个”这样的疑问，包含了所有的感动。只是作为一场相遇，似乎有点狗血，描写得又不够美，大概也只能安慰安慰自己。

08年我写文，是作为想表达自己在生活中所遇到的各种心情，是想写出自己对这两个孩子的理解，和希望我爱的他们能达成我无法实现的愿望。而现在写下这篇文，仅仅是希望再一次看到这两个孩子，一解我相思之苦。没有什么深刻的主题，没有什么伟大的梦想，也不是一个严肃的写作，有的，只是爱和忧愁。

我不明白为什么，情感强烈的时候总是带着忧愁。不知道是不是还处于青春的一种矫情。但是坦诚地说，我热爱这种忧愁。它给我的疼痛让我对这两个孩子的爱有种更加真实的感觉，让我时刻可以活在自己的情感世界里。——似乎是不好的，像吸食毒品一般，像拒绝现实而活在虚拟世界一般。 我记得湾仔说过，如果明天就是世界末日，那我也不在意，因为我最珍惜的，从来不存在于这个世界上。

也许我也是这样。

所以从来不在意。大概已经无药可救。

By 某白

3.16


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY1**

——只是不想看到你失望、无聊的表情，我便倾尽所能。

 

太无聊了。

越前百无聊赖地托着下巴，看舞台上各色扮演者或轻提群摆或摘下帽子谢幕，他有种被谋杀了光阴的感觉。如果是这样的晚会，何必要死要活地拖着他来呢？越前看了眼身边已然睡着的菊丸，叹了口气。

也许，还有压轴节目？

越前脑袋中莫名地出现这么一个想法，让他收回了去摇晃菊丸的手。人渐渐散了，能在退场的嘈杂中听到各式的抱怨。在越来越安静空旷的会堂里，越前开始意识到自己因为一个怪异念头而留在原座的行为似乎有些愚蠢，舞台幕都拉上了，除了身处观众席中央位置他和身边睡得很沉的菊丸，会堂里也就只剩下右前方一对忘我亲吻的情侣。

 

自嘲了一番正准备叫醒菊丸的越前，再次中断了自己的行为。舞台上忽然多出许人，穿着明黄色的舞服，她们翩然散开，散落在观众席的通道，灯光再次暗下来，女孩们手里捧着小小发光体，一时间会堂仿佛被引入另一个时空。

 

原来真的有压轴啊。

越前说不出自己是讶异还是感到古怪，在这所剩的人已廖廖无几的会堂，节目才开始这般华丽地出演。

 

柔和的嗓音缓缓唱起自己熟悉的歌曲，在MP3里播过百遍的某一首歌，被从来没有听过的嗓音演绎着，仿佛带有魔力一般无比自然，如清泉流水。

舞台上的帏幕却仍旧没有拉开，越前看到歌唱的人轻轻撩开帏幕，就那样朴素地站在了帏幕前的一小片舞台。没有华服，只是一袭白衣，似乎与台下那样倾尽华丽的女孩儿们格格不入。

但越前却真真切切地知道，那些女孩儿所有的明亮，也不及台上那人冲他微微一笑的明媚，那声音是第一次听见，却仿佛听了一辈子那般熟悉。

 

那样吸引。

 

身边的人却丝毫没有被这歌唱声所打扰，睡得香甜，右前方的情侣也依旧忘我的亲热。

 

为什么这样专注地唱呢？你的观众，只有我一人而已。

心里却又小小的欢欣：那就让我把这当做，你单独为我的演唱。

 

越前发现自己移不开视线，身体仿佛也脱离了控制，他甚至觉得自己抬不起一根手指。时间也许是静止在了这场相遇的演唱里。

 

 

 

“小不点，你是在晚会里撞邪了吗？”菊丸半开玩笑半担忧地问道。自己因为因为晚会太无聊而睡过去了，醒来的时候就发现越前傻乎乎地盯着舞台，伸手在他眼前晃了好几次他才反应过来。

“菊丸前辈，我真佩服你。”在那样的环境中都能睡得毫无知觉。

“啊咧？我还以为小不点你也一定会睡着的呢…抱歉啦！拖着你来看这么无聊的晚会。”

“……没什么。”压低了帽檐，出于各种原因，并不想让别人知道有最后一个节目的存在。

 

在岔路口说再见，越前独自踩着路灯的影子，一步，一跳。在没有人的时候，平日里嚣张的小王子也会露出孩子气的表情，做着孩子气的举动。连越前自己也不知道，在短短的回家的小路上，一点浅笑一直挂在他嘴角。如果被网球部的那些人看到的话，估计要引起不小的惊讶情绪。

 

喵。

 

转角处传来猫咪慵懒的叫声，越前加快了脚步。——卡鲁宾那只笨猫，这么晚了还在院子外面游荡。

“卡鲁—— ！！”刚拐过转角，果然看到了自家那只懒散的喜玛拉雅猫趴在打上舒服地抓脑袋，可视线稍微往上移动，却意外地发现在逗乐猫咪的人……软软的亚麻色头发，软软的笑声…一时间越前小朋友很丢脸地呆在了原地，傻愣愣地盯着别人的侧脸。

 

“呐，越前，晚上好。”那人转过脸冲他微笑，似乎很自然地就打起了招呼。

“你认识我？”没想到会这么快就相遇，越前有些不知所措。

“网球部耀眼的一年级新生，全校女生眼中的王子，怎么会不认识呢？”他调侃着，手不忘继续揉挠着猫咪的肚皮，卡鲁宾很没有骨气地一直在喵呜喵呜，状似十分享受。

越前这才注意到，眼前的人没有再穿着在舞台上时的一袭白衣，而是和自己一样，白衬衫，黑色外套，青学的校服。

 

“不二周助，我的名字。”微笑的少年站起身来，抱起猫咪，举到眼前戏弄着。“卡鲁宾真沉，该减肥了呐。”

“不二周助…”越前喃喃地重复道，莫名地很不爽那只平时骄傲得要死从不跟除了他以外的人亲热的、此刻却在不二的怀里幸福得像个傻子似的的猫咪。不过话说回来，为什么他知道卡鲁宾的名字？

“不二前辈。”

“？”

“你是一年级生，我是三年级生，当然要叫前辈啦。”

“唔…”越前还是有些不明状况。

“越前，陪我坐会儿吧。”

 

“不二前辈到我家坐会儿么。”虽然还没完全搞清楚状况，但是都在家门口了，夜晚的风也带着些许寒气，在屋子里面也许能坐得久些——是一种莫名的期待。

 

不二转头望向景观别致的古典日式住宅，亮暖色的灯光透过窗子撒在庭院的地上，微不可闻地叹了口气。越前不知道是产生错觉了还是怎么，一瞬间不二的身影在昏暗的灯光下变得几乎透明，如果不是一只温热的手抓着自己坐在了路旁的花坛边沿，他差点以为眼前的人就要这样消失掉。

——如果是真的，自己可能会很难过吧？越前认真地想着。很奇怪呢，对一个才认识不到一个小时的人，产生不安的担忧。

一定一定是很特别的人。

 

想要去了解一点这个人的事情，但是越前也不知道可以问些什么，或者说，无论怎么开口，都像是僵硬寻找话题。

最讨厌不自然的感觉了。

而身旁这个人，似乎也只是想这样静静地坐着，望着前方的道路。花坛很高，坐在上面脚尖刚好离地，微微晃动，一副悠然的样子。

 

各种汽车在眼前一晃而过，时间流逝得很慢，但越前原本略带尴尬的心情渐渐地平和下来，是被不二那么自然的态度感染到了。仿佛是相识多年的老朋友，只是走累了便一同坐在路边休息，不需要言语，不需要刻意。

 

“越前以前有没有见过我？”过了一会儿，似乎是厌倦了那些汽车千篇一律的匆忙，不二偏过头来随口问道。

越前认真地回忆了一会儿，摇摇头。“第一次见到就是刚才的晚会了。”

“是嘛…”果然是这样呢。说不上失望，原本也不抱什么希望，不二的语气中只是蒙上了层淡淡的落寞。

“不二前辈，为什么这么晚才出来？我是指晚会的那个节目，观众都走光了。”

“你不是还在么？”

取巧的回答却让越前耳朵有些发热，他习惯性地压低帽檐，说了句“MADAMADADANE"。

他忽然觉得菊丸前辈在谢幕之后也一直没有醒过来真是太巧合的设定，不然那个“压轴节目”的古怪念头一定不会出现在他脑海里。

“不过，唱得很好。”想表达一下自己当时的感受，终究还是不善言辞，不过憋出这样一句简单的话，就已经别扭得脸上发烧，匆匆又补上一句“我是说，那首歌我很喜欢”，才稍微掩盖住内心的不自在。

“我知道呀。就是因为你喜欢，我才唱的哟。吶，越前，是只唱给你听的。”

这下恐怕帽沿压得再低，也掩盖不住红透的耳根。越前“噌”地一下站起来，“那个，时间不早了，不二前辈快回家吧。太晚了不安全。”

不二眯起眼睛，无所谓地笑笑：“不用担心我。倒是越前小朋友这么晚还没到家，家人才会担心吧。”把卡鲁宾塞到越前怀里，不二站起来拍拍灰尘，“那就再见了。”转身离开。

——我送你！

话到嘴边越前又硬是吞回了肚里。今天他做出的古怪举动已经够多了，他怕自己再放纵下去会有不可挽回的变化产生。

但是……还会再见么？

越前低头玩弄着卡鲁宾的爪子，想着明天去问问菊丸前辈好了，都是三年级的会认识也说不定——应该会认识吧，那么优秀那么美丽的人呢。

 

 

小记：

 

又一个时隔三年，又一次的爱上。

我不知道自己是中邪了还是怎么的，那些曾经的热情在像潮水一般退去了很久后，又忽然蔓延回来了，依旧还是那么多，半滴不少，每一个浪花都是我所熟悉的快乐和哀伤。

 

那么久没有写，文笔大概是会退步的，只希望能够尽量接近自己内心最真实的想法。开篇是源于我的一个梦境，梦里的感觉很真切，“你为何如此执着、认真地唱着，尽管这里的观众只有我一个”这样的疑问，包含了所有的感动。只是作为一场相遇，似乎有点狗血，描写得又不够美，大概也只能安慰安慰自己。

08年我写文，是作为想表达自己在生活中所遇到的各种心情，是想写出自己对这两个孩子的理解，和希望我爱的他们能达成我无法实现的愿望。而现在写下这篇文，仅仅是希望再一次看到这两个孩子，一解我相思之苦。没有什么深刻的主题，没有什么伟大的梦想，也不是一个严肃的写作，有的，只是爱和忧愁。

我不明白为什么，情感强烈的时候总是带着忧愁。不知道是不是还处于青春的一种矫情。但是坦诚地说，我热爱这种忧愁。它给我的疼痛让我对这两个孩子的爱有种更加真实的感觉，让我时刻可以活在自己的情感世界里。——似乎是不好的，像吸食毒品一般，像拒绝现实而活在虚拟世界一般。 我记得湾仔说过，如果明天就是世界末日，那我也不在意，因为我最珍惜的，从来不存在于这个世界上。

也许我也是这样。

所以从来不在意。大概已经无药可救。

By 某白

3.16


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY3**

 

——是你花费在玫瑰花身上的那么多时间，才使你的玫瑰花变得如此重要。——《小王子》

 

 

不二独自在校园的漫步，上课时间的校园安静的让人心里有点儿发荒，只有落叶的声音能稍微带来点真实感。

沿着网球部边缘走着，踩在落叶上发出“吱呀”的声音。还未到深秋，提早掉落的叶子也并没有干枯到会一踩就碎的地步。

和以前的学校种的不是同一种树呢。不二蹲下来，拾起一片还半绿着的叶子，用手指描绘它的肌理纹路，无聊地哼着小调。

 

其实自己来到这个学校，也不过7个月而已。和那孩子一样。

 

越前最熟悉的，大概是学校的网球场。而自己最熟悉的，是这防护网外的道路。他知道在哪个角度能最清晰地看到哪个场地而不被阻挡，知道这条围绕着防护网的路用多少步可以走完，知道哪里有小坡哪里有小坑。

当别人都在上课的时候，他就会来到这里，一圈一圈地走，一圈一圈地想念，一圈一圈地等待。

 

等待被记住。再等待被遗忘。

 

 

“吱呀吱呀”的声音从侧边的道路传来，不二扭过头去，惊讶地看到越前的身影。几乎是下意识地，就往边上退了一步，利用树影来削弱自己的存在感。

怎么样相遇，他还没想好。

 

 

小孩的帽檐压得很低，走路的步子也特别重，看起来心情十分不愉快。不二有点想笑，是谁惹了骄傲的小猫呢，倒是想看看。于是悄悄地，挪着步子跟在后面。

 

“谁？”

凌厉的风扫过鼻尖，一个红色的网球拍正指着自己，越前眼底明显透露着不耐烦的神色，颇有种生熟人都勿近的气场。

 

“呐，现在的一年级生都是这么对前辈打招呼的吗？”不二一点也不恼怒，只是微微笑着看眼前的人不屑地收回球拍转过身去。“我只是想看看和我一样一大早就翘课的小猫长什么样子呢。”

 

“……”被叫做小猫的越前明显很不爽，快步走向网球场，对着墙壁开始若无旁人地练球。说是练球，似乎只是在对着墙壁出气而已。、

“怎么了？让我猜猜……”不二蹲在一旁看黄色的小球速度地在墙壁和拍子间来回运动，丝毫不担心越前一个失误让球砸在自己脑袋上。

“早上起晚了上课迟到结果挨训了？”

“被老师叫起来回答问题结果丢脸了？”

“上课睡觉不小心连人带椅子摔倒在地？”

“被人嘲笑身高？”

“还是被后面的人放了毛毛虫到衣领里？”

 

听不二越猜越离谱，越前只是哼了一声，不做任何回应。

 

“呐，我说，是早上没买到自动贩卖机里最后一瓶PONTA? ”

“切，谁会在意那种小事啊。”仿佛想起了自己之前思考“缺失感”这种东西时候做的假设，越前忽然就这么回答了不二。

 

“恩，我知道了。其实是你的国文课堂测验只得了20分，国文老师让你去走廊罚站，于是你无聊就过来练习网球。”

 

“……”越前左手接住了从墙壁上弹回来的球，用有点古怪地眼神望着不二。这种事情……真的可以猜得中的？“其实……那糟老头是叫我用‘金鸡独立’的姿势罚站。”想到这个丢人的姿势，越前有种想把网球打到国文老师的脑袋上的冲动。

 

“噗……”不二忍不住笑出了声。

这么骄傲的小猫，这么高难度的姿势，一定很滑稽，会被全班嘲笑的吧。

 

听到不二的笑声，越前脸色明显又变得难看了。

 

“啊，对不起。我是觉得你们国文老师太……可爱了。你是有多少次测验没及格，然他对你这么恨之入骨？”

“……”越前低头看着自己的鞋子，好像……一次都没及格过。

 

“呐，越前，打一场吧。”

 

越前差异的抬起头来，“你认识我？”

 

“恩，网球部的，我都认识呢。”

 

“你是谁？”

“不二周助。”

 

“你没有拍子。”越前无所谓地耸耸肩，“而且，如果你只是想要玩玩，还是算了。我不想欺负人。”  


“谁欺负谁还不一定呢。”不二狡黠地笑笑，“等我一会儿，我去休息室拿拍子。”

 

 

真是奇怪的人。是网球部的么，好像从来没见过。

越前摇摇头，决定不去在现在深究这个问题。值不值得他去关注，打一场完了不就知道了。

 

 

 

比赛却是意外的激烈。

 

越前难以想象那个纤弱的身体有这么强大的爆发力和体力。技巧也是十分巧妙，看他发球时微微转动的手腕，球的轨迹就变得难以预测。越前忽然觉得，对面那个人变得无比耀眼。

 

“嘿……有意思。”

越前把帽子扔到一边，拂去额头的汗水，把拍子由右手换到左手。

“不二周助，比赛现在才开始呢！”

 

“真是没礼貌的小孩。”不二微微笑着，并没有介意越前一开始的轻视。左手么，好期待呢。

 

 

直到放学的铃声响起，比赛仍旧没有分出胜负。

 

“呐，就到这里吧。”不二喘着气，直接坐在了地上。

“MADAMADADANE。”越前用拍子指着不二，“还没完呢。”

 

“放学了，一会儿人多了就不好了吧。”不二擦擦汗，喘一口气接着说道，“现在应该不是网球场开放的时间吧……”

 

越前这才想起来自己是翘了课偷偷跑过来的，无奈地放下拍子。只是意犹未尽的感觉让他仍有些沉浸于刚才的紧张气氛，舍不得就这样放弃。

 

“下次再打吧。”似乎是看穿了越前的心思，不二说道。“而且，再不走，就要来不及了。”

 

越前转过头看到学校的大路上正涌出黑压压的人群，赶紧捡起帽子，跑到网子的另一边，“不二前辈，走吧。”不由分说边拉住不二的手向网球场外跑去。

 

啊等等……

不二想说，手冢的备用网球拍得还回到休息室去啊不然的话……

不过看到越前侧脸上晶莹的汗珠折射出的阳光，给他微微勾起唇角的神色增添了不少明媚的色彩，不二心情大好地任由他拉着自己的手肆意奔跑，去挥霍比赛中仍未畅快挥洒的兴奋与激情。

 

球拍的事……就到时候再说吧。反正冰山的冷气压又不会波及到自己。

 

 

 

他们穿过逆流的人群，那些嘈杂那些喧嚣在此刻统统与他们无关。幸福可能就是这一瞬间的事情，不管你有没有发现，它都真真切切地存在过。

手心里潮湿的温度，嘴角的弧度，不二都一一记下。

 

 

 

还是这个有着熟悉的视野的天台。

 

不二想着“果然如此啊”，走到越前经常打盹的位置，扶着护栏遥望校园。外面是那么多人呢，都跟自己没有关系，站在这里像是俯瞰众生，然后身后是，唯一一个，自己能触碰到的人，很微妙的感觉。

把外套随手扔在干净的瓷砖地板上，尽管是慢慢走上来的，因为之前激烈的比赛和奔跑，不二仍有些微喘。

 

“呐，越前，为什么喜欢这里？”

 

——因为这里很高。

——因为翘课到这里不容易被抓到。

——因为喜欢蓝天。

——那你为什么也喜欢这里呢？

——其实没有什么理由吧。

——只是刚好第一次翘课到这里了，就习惯了

——可能是因为这里最安静。

 

 

“没有什么特别的理由，大概是喜欢这里的风？”越前自己也不肯定，随意地回答道。

 

恩，跟以前的回答又不一样了呢。不二只是笑笑。

 

 

 

“不二前辈要一起吃吗？”

越前坐下来，打开便当问道。刚刚回教室去拿袋装面包的时候，不二就在门口站着，问他为什么不回去拿便当他只是说没有这个习惯。果然是古怪的人。

“不用了，我不饿。”

 

越前狐疑地看着他，从一大早在网球场碰到，打了一场比赛，又一路奔回来，连水都没见他喝一口，居然说不饿。

 

“没关系的，不用客气。”越前把另一个面包塞到他手里，“我吃一个就差不多饱了。”

“越前慢慢吃吧，我没什么胃口呢。”不二伸手揉揉他的头发，神色柔和地说。

 

越前也就不再坚持。只是眼神不自觉地落在不二微微敞开的领口，能看到很明显的锁骨。那么瘦，就是因为总是不吃饭吧。

些微的心疼感觉。越前把它归结于是自己对于一个强大的对手却没有健壮体魄的惋惜。

 

 

今天比昨天要更暖和些呢。

不二躺在越前身边，把玩着FILA的帽子。阳光些微有些晃眼睛，他把帽子盖在脸上，伸了个懒腰。

“……会感冒的。”越前嘟囔着把地上的外套捡起来，倾过身子给不二盖上。

 

刚松开手，一阵异样的感觉侵袭过来，让越前僵住了动作。

 

这强烈的既视感是怎么回事。视线忽然有些模糊，眼前的景象像是和曾经梦里面的场景重叠在一起，难以言喻的一阵心慌意乱。

 

好像以前也有过这种感觉。

 

“不二前辈。你……去看了前天晚上的晚会么？”越前忽然问道。

“恩，去了呀。”帽子下面的声音显得有些闷。

“你知不道散场后还有一个节目……”他这两天一直有些在意，他总觉得好像有一个很精彩的节目。但是他不记得了，他忘记是不是有人站在台上，是不是有唱起他很熟悉的歌。记忆中只有那些明黄色的裙子在眼前晃动。

 

“……不知道。”

“哦……是嘛。”

 

 

 

 

很痛呢，越前。

每次你问我名字，每次你问我那些事情。

都很痛呢。

 

不是像被网球砸到的痛，不是像被刀子割破皮肤的痛。

是一种活生生地，要把记忆从脑子里剥离出来的痛。

 

这种痛，我每天都要经历，而你，不知道。

 

 

负面情绪就是这样铺天盖地地砸下来，不管你在前一秒有多么满足多么幸福。

 

 

小记：

早晨起来后发了十分钟的呆，决定翘了城市设计概论的课，也是本学期第一次翘课，想一个人安静地沉溺在EF的世界里。今天也是一个旧友的生日，心情是很难得的平和。

于是有了这样平和的一些场景，树荫下的斑驳阳光，两个翘课的孩子，空旷无人的网球场，累了就直接坐在球场休息，忘却一切烦恼的奔跑，然后依旧是那个可以看到老风景的天台，不爱便当总是自己买面包做午餐，微醺的风，安静愉悦的对白。

那些穿着校服的青葱岁月，当时的自己每天也都有经历，“要是每天都能这样就好了”的想法，也不是没有过。只是在写这篇文的时候，突然意识到，如果真的每天都是这样的重复，我们究竟要相遇多少次？这样简单的许愿，是不是太过随意，重来一次，我一定重新许愿——要是能每天都带着过往的记忆，和自己喜欢的人，过着这般悠闲的日子，就好了。

好的事情“重复”也未必是一件值得高兴得事情。

在重复的过程中，不知道的人或许是幸福，但是知道的人，就莫名地背上了沉重的包袱。

 

仿佛有点剧透的意思……

嘛，没关系，也该到主线了。

 

珍惜现在所有一切幸福的瞬间吧。就像当初珍惜穿着校服的日子一样。

因为迟早，连像现在这样安静地一个人在宿舍敲键盘的机会，也会失去的。

 

 

By 某白

2011.3.18

（PS，青学的校园规划布局，文中稍微有些改动，希望大家不会太介意。）


	4. Chapter 4

**DAY4**

 

青学的小支柱因为一场街头的争执，和那些粗暴的不良少年打了场不和气的比赛，中途被误伤了眼睛。

虽然说是误伤了眼睛，其实并不十分严重，至少不像之前地区赛和伊武的比赛中被折断的球拍伤到来的严重。（需考证，19集）

只是眼角仍旧流了点血，那帮不良少年一看情况不对立刻就溜了，然后捂着眼睛坐在路边的小支柱，恰巧被经过的青学保姆发现，立刻就被送进了医院。

 

但是为什么两只眼睛都要缠上绷带啊。越前很无奈，他能想像到大石着急地对医生各种形容，被夸大了的事实让医生也不得不担忧起来于是就有了现在这个状况——

“小不点被人欺负了啊下次我去帮你报酬！”恩，是菊丸前辈活跃得有点过头的声音。

“好了英二，不要意气用事啊，让越前好好休息，——不要扑过去！”大概是大石前辈用无比担忧的心情压住了想要扑到自己身上来人。

“这场事故是越前主动挑衅对方的可能性达到百分之80。”切，乾前辈又在本子上奋笔直书了，如果不是那些人在网球场边欺负小野猫让人实在看不下去，他才懒得和谢谢人打交道呢。——越前你承认啊你就是个猫控啊。

“越前，我带了些寿司过来，你要多吃点早日养好伤啊。”有点腼腆的声音肯定是河村前辈。

“有这么多寿司越前一个人肯定吃不完！我帮你解决吧！”“嘶…每天除了吃你还知道什么？白痴！”接下来的对话不用猜测也知道会发展成什么样子…越前揉了揉有些发涨的太阳穴。

“越前，好好休息早日归队。”简洁的话语是部长无疑，同时也压下去了其他人嘈杂的话语。

越前暗自松了口气，还是安静点好，有时是在眼睛看不到的时候，耳朵里充斥着各种声音，让人有点头昏脑胀。

 

只是……

 

好像还缺一句什么。好像还有一个人只是在安静地看着自己。

 

当越前意识到自己还在等到一句话的时候，忽然有点诧异。菊丸前辈，大石前辈，乾前辈，河村前辈，桃城前辈，海堂前辈，手冢部长。1，2，3，4，5，6，7，加上自己正好8个，青学的8个正选都到齐了，还会有谁呢。

莫名的缺失感又一点一点涌上来。

 

然后这些人陆陆续续地离开，菊丸前辈走之前还是用力拥抱了一下越前，越前不习惯地扯出一个安慰性质的笑容，然后朝他们挥挥手。

 

其实根本用不着留院查看啊。越前有些郁闷地扯扯裹着脑袋一圈的绷带，大好周末就要这样荒废了。

 

这么些人离开后，病房里立刻冷清下来。安静得能听到自己的心跳声。稳定的，一下，一下，明明是很真实的空间很充实的生活，却总也有种恍惚感。

这样的感觉是从什么时候开始有的，越前已经记不清楚了，人群散去后的孤独，也让他有些不习惯。尤其是当眼睛被蒙上的时候。

有时候就是这样矛盾，在人群中害怕喧闹，远离人群害怕孤单。这些都是弱者的心态吧？越前想着，是自己还不够强，还没能掌控自己的内心世界，也还没能站在世界的顶端。如果能到一个府瞰众生的高度，大概这些高兴的、悲伤的、寂寞的、欢快的情绪，都会变得渺小而微不足道。只有骄傲和执着，可以支撑自己整个世界。

 

只是高处不胜寒的道理越前小朋友不明白，至少现在还没体会到。越前南次郎没能打败这种彻骨的寒冷，把希望全部寄托在自家儿子身上。越前曾经问过南次郎这个问题，南次郎只是模糊地回答了儿子的疑问，然后得到越前的回应是『也不过是弱者的想法，如果是我，肯定能开拓一个更广阔的世界。臭老头你还MADAMADA。』『臭屁话等你先打败了我再说吧！』越前记得当时南次郎是这么回答自己的。

所以，没什么好孤单的，『打败臭老头』——他有那么明确的目标，只要一步一步地去努力就好了。

 

那些仿佛散落在空气中既熟悉又陌生的味道，也就不必去深究了吧。


	5. Chapter 5

**DAY5-6**

 

清晨的窗外有叽叽喳喳的小鸟，越前有些难受地抬起右手搭在眼睛外包裹的纱布上。醒来了却不能睁开眼睛，就仿佛还在做梦一样，浑浑噩噩的。想要翻个身让自己清醒点，意外地发现左手似乎被什么压住了动弹不得。稍微用点力气，随即感到一阵酸麻。

 

越前迟疑地用右手去试探，软软的，温温的，手顺着那个轮廓游动着，然后碰到了仿佛是一个人的胳膊。

 

是谁？

 

 

 

不二感觉到越前的动作，抬起埋在胳膊里的脑袋，睡眠不足导致眼睛下浮起一层淡淡的青色。他揉了揉眼睛，慢慢清醒过来。

 

“越前。”

 

听到这个声音越前一怔，仿佛是昨晚一直期待着的什么终于被自己抓住。他有些着急地一把抓住不二的胳膊，想要说些什么，却忘了那只胳膊似乎是被压了一个晚上，突然的动作让血液开始急速流动，像是一万只蚂蚁在啃食一般，越前咬着牙等待这一阵酸麻感过去，却始终不肯松开手。

 

“啊，不好意思，压到你了。”不二狡黠地笑着，语气里没有一点道歉的诚意。只是看着越前咬着牙的表情，就觉得非常有趣。

 

然后就这样安静了将近一分钟，左胳膊总算是回来了。越前舒了一口气，右手撑着床坐起来。

 

“呐，你就算不用这么抓着我，我也不会突然消失啊。”不二有些好笑地看着他用一只手撑着坐起来，用一只手扯过床头挂着的外套给自己披上，恩，怎么看都有些滑稽。

 

“我看不到。”越前只是这么回答。

因为看不到，心里的不安变得浓重，他无法去看到身边发生的一切事情，如果不靠自己的手去抓住，就没办法填补内心的缺失感。就像他不知道眼前这个人的样子，不知道他为什么在这里，不知道他是谁，不知道他什么时候会走。也许是这些事情，才是引发他强烈的“看不见”的感觉的源头。

眼睛受伤只是视觉上的暂时阻碍，但是长久以来折磨他的缺失感，却让内心时常有茫然的失明感。

然后一只温热的手覆上了他的额头。

 

越前的回答让不二心里一阵刺痛。当看到他眼角的血，还有被网球砸到的严重淤青时，不二第一次这么痛恨自己不能光明正大地站在他身前，替他出气，替他报仇，替他疼痛。不二甚至觉得那个时候的自己眼睛一定是红色的，充满了愤怒。

可是他真的不能……最终能做的，也不过是引导大石过来，把越前送去医院。自己甚至，连把越前送去医院都做不到。

 

何等憎恶。

 

不二替他把外套披正了，又轻轻掖好了被角。

 

 

“你昨晚就一直在这里了。”没有疑问，越前肯定地说道。

“恩？”不二心里有点小惊讶，没想到这个孩子这么细心，他明明已经很小心很安静地站在角落里了。

“我能感觉到……”空气中有点不一样的味道。淡淡的苹果香，还是清爽的风的气息，也许只是牵强的借口，他并没有真的嗅出什么味道，只是听到的缓和的呼吸声，在那么安静那么寂寥的病房里。

 

“不二周助，我的名字。”不想听到『你是谁』或者『你叫什么』之类的话再从这个人嘴里说出，不二直接了当地摆出了自己的名字。

 

“fuji……syusuke……”越前低声重复着，描绘这几个音节的唇形，莫名地十分熟悉。

“我们认识吗？”

 

“算……是吧。见过几次面。不过你可能不记得了。”

 

“是嘛。”

 

 

“越前君，我把早餐带来了。”护士小姐轻轻地推开门，朝坐在床上的人打招呼。把盘子放在桌上后，护士小姐转向越前，把纱布的结稍微松了松，让皮肤能更好地透会儿气。

“大概10点左后别的护士会过来换药。昨天你的一个前辈说早餐要另外给你准备两瓶牛奶，也都在这里了呢。前辈交代了，一定要喝完哦。”护士小姐抿嘴一笑，这个身高啊……还真是可爱呢。

 

“噗。”不二也忍不住笑出声来，想着越前每次跟前辈们对视都必须仰起头，怪不得总是带着帽子，其实是为了减少视线的交流吧。

“越前，你还MADAMAD。”

 

“不要笑！”越前有些恼怒，这些人怎么就爱拿他的身高说事，这不还没到发育期嘛！迟早要超过你们所有人。

 

“啊，对不起对不起！”护士小姐没想到小孩的脾气这么大，有点难以相处。本来还打算陪他聊会儿天呢，一个人在这病房里，又看不见，一定很无聊吧。

 

“呃……不是说你……”越前有点不好意思把无辜的人牵扯进来了。

“可是……也没有别人了啊。”护士小姐小声嘀咕着，收拾了下桌子，让越前能够方便地拿到早餐，便离开了病房。

 

“什么叫也没有别人了啊？”越前疑惑地问道。

“赶紧吃早餐吧，要凉了。”

 

 

有点痛苦地把两瓶牛奶都灌下去，越前感到胃被明显撑大了。“好饱……”

“呐，越前。”不二忽然用很认真的语气叫他。

“什么？”

“你真的会很快长高么？我记得我在你这个年纪的时候也已经1米6了啊。”

 

越前顿时挂了满头黑线，你这么正经的语气，就是为了加大打击的力度么？真是残忍。

 

不二嘿嘿笑着，很享受越前散发的低气压，如果那双眼睛是睁开着的话，一定是满满的不甘和倔强吧。真是别扭得可爱啊。

 

 

然后是很安静的时光。

不二趴在窗台上看书，偶尔给越前念几个段落。

似乎有这个人在，即便只是一直这么坐着，也并不感到无聊。他的眼睛能感到柔和的光亮，就在那光亮中用想象一遍一遍描绘这个人的轮廓，他的眉眼，他的头发。

到底是谁。

 

换完药后越前感到明显的疼痛，然后不二就一直握着他的手，直到他再次沉沉地睡去。

 

呐，越前。

你觉得一个人会在一天之内爱上另一个人么。

你肯定是不相信的吧。一见钟情什么的，太过单薄，没有一点说服力。

可是呢，你又总是有着那么丰盛的记忆呢。我能感受到你每一点心情，富饶得让人忍不住落泪。也许那些是你自己都不曾意识到的温柔、霸道、不舍，我却深深为之着迷。

所以我爱上你，一点一点累积起的喜欢，到了一个无法承受的重量。

可是你却永远不可能爱上我，因为在你的记忆里，我永远不会存在超过一天。所以所有的温柔，都变成了泡沫。我就溺死在那里。

 

也许又到了要揭晓谜底的时候。我却不知道自己还能支撑多久。

 

 

“不二前辈？”越前醒来的时候，手里空荡荡的感觉让他心里一紧，随即听到旁边有悉悉索索的声音，那种安心的感觉还在。

 

“你睡了好久呢。”不二把橘子从塑料袋里拿出来，仔细地开始剥皮。

“我以为你走了。”

“我说过了，你就算不抓着我，我也不会突然消失啊。”

“我好像梦见了你的样子。”

“是么，那等你好了就能知道自己的预感准不准了。”不二勉强一笑。

“我好像真的知道你长什么样子。”

 

肿胀的酸涩感，不二揉了揉鼻子，手里浓烈的橘子皮的酸涩气味却呛得鼻子更加难受。他把橘子一瓣一瓣剥开，塞进越前的嘴里。

 

空气中散开橘子香甜的气味，但越前只是含着那瓣橘子，并不着急咬破。他感受那柔软的，汁液饱满的形状，包裹着浓郁香甜的薄膜只是清淡味道，是不是像那个人的唇一样……他突然急切地想要扯掉眼睛上的纱布。

 

“闻起来很甜呢。越前不喜欢橘子么？”指甲挑破了一瓣橘子，饱满的汁液立刻溅出来，空气中香甜的味道愈发地浓郁。不二拿起纸巾擦干净手，用小碟子装着细心剥好的橘子递到越前嘴前。“呐，自己拿着吃吧。”

越前有点迟疑地吞下口中的那瓣，被这样对待让他很不习惯，像是大人对小孩子的无微不至，他是暂时看不到没错，但是剥桔子这种事情还是可以自己来啊！

 

“难道要我喂你？”不二把脑袋凑过去，揶揄道。

 

很近很近的距离让越前浑身一震，那句话被放慢到他能感觉每一个音节的吐息拂动他脸上的细小绒毛，然后异样的感觉传遍四肢百骸。

 

这个人，我一定是在哪里见过！

 

 

越前突然勾住不二的脖子，然后猛然扯下裹着眼睛的纱布，费力地睁开眼睛想要去看清楚眼前的人。

 

不二被他的举动吓了一大跳，一时间呆在那里忘了退后。

 

视线还很模糊，越前只看到一圈淡淡的亚麻色——恩，并不意外的发色。门在这个时候突然被打开了，护士小姐看到这一幕吓得赶紧冲过来。然后越前就这样看着她直直地跑过来，穿过了眼前这个人的身体，伸手把他的绷带解下来。

 

『越前君！你在干什么？』

『是疼得受不了了么？』

『还是心里难受了？没事的！很快就好的！』

『一会我再叫她们过来给你换上新的绷带。』

『难受的话姐姐陪你聊天好不好？』

 

 

诸如此类的话语，越前一句也没有听到。

 

他只是怔怔地看着退到一边去的不二，脑子里如同一团浆糊。然后他忽然就看清楚了不二眼中复杂的神色。不是……我的幻觉？

 

不二只是微微别过头，掩去了神色里的各种情绪，再回过头来时已经是微微的笑意。

 

『又被你发现了呢。』

 

他好像是这么说了。

但是明显身边的护士什么也没有听到。

 

“那就先这样，我一会儿过来，越前君你先不要乱动哦。”

 

门被带上，空气里终于恢复了安静的属性。

但是越前怎么也平静不下来。

 

“呐，你想问什么，就问吧。”不二无谓地耸耸肩，仿佛已经做好了准备去坦诚一切。

 

『你到底是谁』或者『为什么他们看不到你』，诸如此类的问题，不二觉得自己真的已经可以称得上是“习惯”了。忽视掉心底隐隐作痛的感觉，他仍旧可以很好地微笑。

 

 

“我以前，一定是认识你的吧？”

 

没想到竟然是这样的问题。

 

 

话语似乎充满魔力，倏地就把心底那阵痛狠狠地抽出来，不二有些不稳地扶着墙。为什么……跟以前都不一样呢？是我忽略了时间也会在你身上留下印记么，我以为，没有记忆，便没有情感，便没有眷恋，便不会在意……

因为人终究是不可能在一天之内爱上另一个人啊，要怎么样的相遇才会——

 

 

“不二前辈。”

不知何时，越前已经下了床走到了不二眼前，他用很执着的目光看着不二掩饰不住慌乱的脸庞。尽管体型上不足以对不二造成压迫感，但是散发着危险气息的越前，第一次让不二感到他也许真的不如自己想象的那样单纯和容易掌控。

 

深呼一口气，不二让自己慢慢镇定下来。

 

“越前，你知道妖精这种生物么？”

 

 

妖精，以记忆为食。

从出生开始的两年内，找到宿主，然后每日以宿主的记忆为食——这记忆，是只与妖精相关的记忆，所以并不对宿主的个人生活造成影响。

只有被挑中的宿主才能看到妖精，他们不断相遇，制造无数彼此间的记忆，然后被吞食。

 

『所以，你对我的记忆，朝生暮死。』

而我，却沉溺了。

 

 

越前已经做好了一切非常识能够解释的假设，比如幽灵，比如鬼魂，也做好了狗血的假设，比如自己哪天车祸失忆了，他甚至还假设这也许不过是自己的一场幻觉，被网球砸到的眼睛受到的压迫过于强烈已经不能好好使用了。

 

『所以，你对我的记忆，朝生暮死。』

 

唯独这句话，让他震惊得久久不能做出反应。

 

 

长久的安静让不二有点尴尬，嘴角的笑容快要挂不住了。

直到门外传来匆匆的脚步声，越前才突然下定决心要弄清楚一切。他抓着不二打开门就冲出去，留身后的护士小姐们一阵惊呼。

 

“越前，你的眼睛！”

越前的力气异常的大，不二感到手腕一阵拉扯的疼痛，但是相比较自己，不二更加担心在这个时候受到刺激的越前。

“眼睛什么的，其实从一开始就没有大碍。是大石前辈太爱操心了。”

 

这样的奔跑，也仿佛有过。

 

 

不二不解地看着越前，后者勾起嘴角站在西式快餐店的门口。不二被带着几乎快跑遍了青学附近的所有小区、公园、商业街。每到一个地点，越前会稍作停留，向他介绍，比如——这是我偶尔会去修理球拍的张辰店；这是我和桃城前辈一起作战过的街头网球场；河村前辈家的寿司店是每次大赛胜出后庆祝的地方……之类等等。

然后傍晚到了这家西式快餐店。

 

“部活结束后经常和桃城前辈来这里吃汉堡。”越前推开门，等着不二先进去。

“我知道哦，这些地方我都知道。”不二有些迟疑，在这么多人的地方，他从来都只是自己一个人安安静静地站在一边，看越前和其他人闲逛、打闹，挥动着球拍让那些小看他的人付出代价。在这些地方，他从来都不会走上前，笑着叫他——『越前』。

因为不想打扰他的正常生活，所以每一场相遇都只能有他们两个人。比如只有他还在期待着节目的舞台，比如家门口安静的路边，比如天台，比如上课时的网球场，比如一个人的病房。如果是在这样的场合与越前交流，那些看不到他的人们，都会以异样的眼光看着越前吧。

这不是他所希望发生的事情，所以往后退了一步，冲越前摇了摇头。

 

“你都知道，但是我却没有记忆。”越前伸手拉住了不二，对于店员投来的询问的眼神丝毫不在意。“这些地方，我们没有相遇过吧。”虽然你描述我对你的记忆是『朝生暮死』，但是一直以来内心的缺失感，以及抓着你的手腕时强烈的既视感，是抹杀不掉了。这些都是丢失掉的记忆的证明，所以我相信你说的。带你去所有我平时可能会去的地方，在这些地方好好记住你，那么以后在这每一个地点，我都有想起你的可能。也许在往后的奔跑中，我就会想起曾经抓着谁的手一同奔跑过。

 

“你……”不二叹了口气，有些无奈地跟着越前坐在了靠窗的位子。越前的想法，他多少能猜到一点，说不感动是假的。可是经历过太多太多的失望，早就成了习惯，脑子里盘旋着的想法不过是三个字——『何必呢』。

 

“不二前辈吃点什么吗？”越前端着盘子回到座位上，嘴里已经叼着一个汉堡了，盘子里还装着一个。跑了一个下午，体力真是消耗了不少。

 

“我不——”

“没关系的，我帮你点。”

“不是的，我是不吃东西的呐。”

“噢，是嘛。”越前倒也不执著，很平静地接受了不二的说法。像是接受一些很普通很平凡的事情。

 

看着眼前的人吃得欢快，不二感到内心变得很柔软，在这样喧闹的地方，自然地交流，如果忽略掉自己不吃东西这一点，似乎就和普通人没什么两样。忍不住伸手揉了揉越前的头发，看他不满地抬起眼瞪了瞪，继续埋头吃着。大概是饿坏了，而且在医院里也就吃了清淡的早餐和一两个橘子而已。

 

好像在跟着越前刚回到日本的时候，自己受到蛊惑也曾吃过一点食物。看着越前好奇地拿起芥末寿司仔细端详，吃下去后辣得掉下眼泪，好不容易稳定下来后是满脸通红。不二顿时觉得这种食物似乎非常神奇，犹豫了半天终于也拿起一个放在嘴里。

然后是辛辣的刺激，也许是由于第一次尝到食物的味道，那种刺激感对于不二来说，是普通人的十倍百倍。娇嫩的味蕾，承受着强烈的刺激，带给不二的却是巨大的真实存在感，第一次觉得自己是真真切切地存在在这个世界上，能和眼前这个人拥有相同的感官体验。

同样是泪流满面，辛辣感混合着真实感带来的刺激，其实是令人感动的。

从此不二爱上芥末，却因为之后病了3天，再也没去尝试过任何食物。始终不在“人类”的范畴，接受不了人类的食物。

 

 

“为什么要叫你不二前辈？”啃完两个汉堡，越前心满意足地舒了一口气，用吸管戳着杯子里的冰块，咔啦咔啦的。

 

为什么呢。不二一只手撑着下巴，另一只手伸向纸杯，冰凉潮湿的触感，能感觉到冰块在里面咔啦咔啦地被搅动着。有一点点意乱企图盖掉内心的柔软——到底为什么呢？

“直接叫不二的话，是不是太生疏了。我不喜欢。”

 

“那么，周助怎么样？Syu-su-ke。”

 

咔啦咔啦的声音有加速的倾向，不二倏地一下收回手指。

 

太过亲密了。

像是故意要让人陷进去似的。

 

谁允许你直接呼唤名字的？不要给我下咒语。

 

“越前君这么冷淡，怎么可能对第一次见面的人直接叫名字啊。”

 

不要叫我名字，我怕舍不得。

 

“是么，我怎么觉得我是有点热情过头了呢？”越前有点自嘲意味地说道，他确实一向不喜欢人与人之间亲密的接触，一向只是沉默地接受别人的招呼，不主动也不逃避，只是很冷淡地站在那里，和别人保持着距离。唯独对这一个人，从他的呼吸声，到指尖的温度，都很在意，在意得要死。想要记住他，想要了解他，想要独占他——而事实上确实可以称得上是『独占』，只是这独占里，缺了爱与记忆。

 

有些经过越前身边的客人，正巧听到他在说话，诧异地四处张望。

 

 

咔啦咔啦渐渐也融化掉了，越前终于站起身来。——“去下一个目的地。”

 

 

 

夜色逐渐变得浓厚起来，路灯和街边店铺的各色灯光让街道看起来比白天更加热闹，来来往往的人，川流不息的汽车都是与每个人生活紧密相关却又毫无实质联系的东西。比如越前在部活结束得比较晚的时候回家便会路过这样一段热闹的街道，有很多擦肩而过的路人，耳边也是汽车奔驰而过的声音，身处此处，内心却依然遥远。就好像所有那些热闹的画面都只有黑白的颜色，那些擦肩的触碰也带来不了丝毫影响。

 

越前龙马还小，才13岁，不懂寂寞为何物。只是骄傲地走着自己的路，只是骄傲地觉得自己是特别的存在，那些黑白画面里的人和事都不足以引起他的注意。

不二周助也不过15岁，跟着越前在这条街上走过许多许多次，偶尔心血来潮会做一些恶作剧的举动，但却从来不会干扰越前的正常生活。他不在这样热闹的街道上与他相遇，他不在众目睽睽下与他打网球，他只在家门口安静的路边和他聊天，或者是在那个无人的天台日复一日地等着。相差两岁而已，但是他所要克制自己的事情却是成倍地计算。

看到越前眼睛受伤的时候，不二瞪着透出血色的蓝眸一拳挥了过去。结果是理所当然地落空——像人类这样的生命体，除了宿主，他根本就无法触碰得到。也许可以捡了石子砸过去，但拳头松了握握了松，最终还是眼睁睁地看着那几个人拍拍衣服就离开了。

而越前捂着眼睛坐在一边的姿势，绞得他心里一阵一阵地疼。

 

最终是抱着越前的拍子一路奔到转角，也不管路上是否会被路人看到拍子自己在诡异地运动，因为看到大石从前面经过。把拍子往前一扔，听到声响的大石转头认出了越前的拍子，便捡起来往这边走过来。

 

大概我也只能做到这样了。

不二静静地跟在大石身后，不甘于自己的无力。

 

 

“就是这样呐，不过拍子被我摔出了划痕，对不起了，越前君。”略有些调侃的话语，便会在越前后面加上一个君字，尾音微微向上翘，有些调皮的语气。

 

“这道歉的话听起来像是在邀功。”轻易便拆穿了不二的小心思。但是那些自己经历过的场景，被这样叙述出来，才知道原来背后有这么多自己不知晓的事情。

 

“不二前辈，再说一些吧。我们以前的事情。”

 

 

——『我们』。

这个词语那么美好那么亲密，让不二错觉曾经的种种相遇终究还是在这个孩子心里划下了刻印。

『我记得你，记得你的名字，你的样子，你的声音，还有你笑起来弯弯的眉眼。我只是不记得那些经历过的事情本身。』大概就是像这样的一种错觉。

 

不二眯起眼睛，脑海里搜索过去和越前一起经历过的美好时光。无数次相遇，不二自己也忘掉了自己在那些时候做了什么说了什么，却独独清晰地记得每一次进食中掠夺的越前的记忆。婴儿时单纯的喜欢或者讨厌——这取决于相遇的方式；童年期对比自己大两岁的孩子有一开始的警惕，然后很快便能一起游戏；然后是少年略带青涩的憧憬、渴望、争强好胜，甚至也有过温柔和喜欢。

 

当然，不二不会全部告诉越前。对他而言是丰盛而美好的记忆，对越前来说，被夺走的记忆从另一个人口中叙述出来，大概是很沉重的负荷。

 

 

“所以，我跟你打过很多场？”

“恩，不过你一场也没有赢过。”

“不会吧。”越前怀疑的看着不二，这样纤细的身体，这样瘦弱的胳膊，能隐藏那么大的实力么。

“别看我这样，肌肉可是很有韧性的哦！”不二狡黠地笑笑，说是从来没有赢过，但真实情况是也从来没有输过——因为就根本没有完整地打过一场。

为了要证明自己的说法，不二刻意撩起袖子向越前展示自己胳膊的力量。

 

看着不二做出标准的挥拍动作，越前眼睛变得闪亮闪亮的，对强者的追求，想要打败对手的强烈愿望在心里燃烧起来，直觉不二不会让他失望。

看到越前闪亮的眸子，不二几乎就可以猜到他下一句就是『打一场吧』，于是抢在他前面说：“我拒绝。”

“呃…”话被堵在喉咙里，越前差点被这干脆的拒绝呛到。“为什么？果然前辈是在说大话吧。”

可惜激将法对不二从来不管用。估摸着『眼睛受伤』之类的理由不会被接受，越前从来不在意这些，在网球面前，只要不是伤到爬不起来，他都一定会坚持打下去。

“打球的话以后机会还有很多，我可不想这种时候让别人看到你和空气在对打…会造成恐慌的。”

“诶，那前辈是如何能每次都找到没有人的时机啊。”越前忽然觉得不二口中的『机会很多』可能并不像表面那么轻松。部活的时候不用说，到处都是人，部活结束后网球场基本就关闭了，街头网球场除了半夜就没有空下来的时候，而自己也不会半夜在街道上游荡，网球馆也时刻有教练或者看守人员……

“一年三百六十五天，总能碰到合适的时机的。”不二轻描淡写地说。而背后自己的练习有多辛苦，也只有自己知道。怕追赶不上那个骄傲孩子，不二在无人的地方流下的汗水一点也不比他少。

喜欢网球么？并不是。但是喜欢越前站在他对面的球场，那双琥珀色眼睛里的执着、热情和兴奋都只因为他。

 

 

“……不二前辈，你可以把袖子放下来了。”看着旁边这个人把袖子挽上去后就一直忘了放下来，不自觉地在夜晚的寒风中继续走着，越前不禁怀疑这个人是感觉迟钝还是怎么的。很自然地伸手去拉下不二的袖子，肌肤间触碰感觉到的温差让越前有些讶异。

 

“好暖。”

明明光着胳膊吹了那么久的冷风，却比自己一直抓着他左腕的手还要温暖。

 

“你冷么？”不二望了望街上的人，似乎已经有人穿起了毛衣，他自己没有办法感知天气的冷暖，只要他以知为食的记忆足够丰盛，便能够保持恒定的体温。看着花草树木的凋零和繁盛来感知四季，跟着街上的人来选择穿着的薄厚。

唯独能感觉到越前的体温。

不二并不觉得这是一种可惜，『唯独』这种属性，很纯粹很美好。

他翻过手掌握住越前的手，微凉的手背反倒让不二觉得安心——是那种很真实的亲密，不仅仅存在于头脑中的幻象。

 

装作不在意地别过头，越前耳根却有点泛红。小孩子的别扭让他只是固执地抓着不二的手腕匆匆向前走，而现在牵手般的情形让暧昧气息陡增。

“有没有不忘记的办法？”

想要把它变成习以为常的相处，由自己来主导，而不是只能被动地被告知一切，让对方把自己的手握进掌心。

 

前路未知，来路也未知的感觉糟透了。

 

“啊，这家店有钢琴。”

 

还没等到回答，就被带进了一家大型购物中心。中庭放置有一架钢琴，似乎可以供游客弹奏。不二笑盈盈地走向钢琴，手向后一甩那并不存在的燕尾服，优雅地坐下。

 

是越前很熟悉的旋律。

蓝色海洋般的调子，与他听的其他歌曲的风格都不相同，却在MP3里静静存在了很多年，连自己都忘了由来。

 

 

来来往往的人似乎丝毫也不惊讶于平白响起的钢琴声，一位和蔼的太太甚至拍了拍越前的肩膀，说孩子没见过钢琴自动弹奏系统吧，喏，就是由上边那个黑匣子控制的。

 

越前摸摸自己的脸，思索着自己是摆出了一幅什么样的表情，才让人觉得他是急需解答的迷惘小孩。

 

不过……钢琴自动弹奏系统么。原来是冲着有这个保护屏障才自信满满地坐在那儿让手指在钢琴键上跳跃。看起来很随意的冲动，原来都是经过了深思熟虑。

 

 

 

“怎么样，喜欢么？”

“自动弹奏系统能做到这么轻重分明感情爆满么？”明明是夸奖的话，越前却非要挑着眉说不二前辈你这个保护屏障有漏洞。

“呵呵，那些匆匆的购物者怎么会注意到这么微小的细节呢。”这首歌，为你歌唱过、弹奏过，你会记得它很久很久吧。

 

越前装作不经意地揉揉眼睛，他没有告诉不二在他注地弹着钢琴的时候，自己在那段旋律里

眼睛酸胀得难以忍受。

他想起一路上聊天时不二提到自己擅长的运动除了网球还有冰壶和台球，他说越前你国文太差有机会要给你补补国文，他还谈到国内外名著以及天文地理。

眼角的伤口开始微微发疼，心里是难以形容的苦涩。

『不二前辈，在我忘记的这些时光里，你究竟是有多寂寞，才去学会了这么多才能。』

 

 

 

“有没有不忘记的办法？”越前再一次很认真的问道，“有没有找回记忆的办法？”

 

“呐，越前。”不二望着大厅里的钟，“今天快过去了呢。”

 

 

『越前你不知道么，丢失的记忆是不可能找回来的。』它不像失忆，把记忆放在一个不被激活的地方，碰到合适的时机合适的人，它就又复苏了。丢失掉的记忆，就确确实实地不在你的脑袋里存在了。

『只要我不进食你就不会继续忘记了。』但是我不进食的话大概很快就会死去，没法继续与你相遇了，所谓的忘记和记得，都不复存在。

『没关系的，明天你就不会记得我了。』这些念头和执着都将被忘掉，所以不要纠结吧。

 

这几句话来回地在越前的耳边重复着，他很不高兴地一个人在前面走着，甚至是带上了点怒气。

为何要带着笑意说出这般残忍的现实。讨厌这个人看起来毫不在意的云淡风清，讨厌他习惯性地把真实想法隐藏在虚伪的微笑中——不二周助就是这样的人，越前对此深信不疑，他不在乎自己是不是第一天认识不二，也不考虑一个人的思维应该有多复杂难以琢磨是不是自己能轻易看透的。

这个人心里一定不像表面看起来的那么淡然——越前这么相信着，或者说，他是这么希望着。自己的难过的失落，不是一厢情愿。

 

 

午夜将至，再热闹的商业街也渐渐归于平静，只有少数酒吧、KTV此时才开始内部的喧闹。

不二和越前保持着不远不近的距离一前一后地走着，这让越前心里的烦闷一直得不到舒解。

 

身后一直轻缓的脚步声和自己故意越踩越重的步子形成对比，更让越前克制不住想要转身狠狠地把那个人拉上来。可终究是赌气的成分占了上风，僵着脖子不愿意先回头。

 

就这样离开了熟悉的街道，脚下的道路似乎引向偏僻的未知，不二终于开口。

“越前，该回家了，太晚了。”

 

越前因为这句等了许久的声音顿住了脚步，不二也跟着停下，用带有询问意味的眼神看着越前。

 

“现在几点了？”

“11点40。”

 

『今天』，真的是快要过去了。一想到零点就要逼近，无论如何，无论是谁也阻挡不住时间的席卷，烦躁的心情反而一点一点平静下来。深深吸了一口气，越前回过头来，手再次拉住不二的腕，一字一顿地说着：“不二前辈，我不会忘记你的。绝对。”

 

仿佛是月光被揉碎了撒进那双眸子里，不二怔怔地看着对方清冽而柔软的神色，一种名为感动的情绪渐渐爬满错综复杂的血管，随着血液流向四肢百骸。

 

“好。”

不二踩快了两步，与越前并肩走着。拉着手腕的、微凉的手掌在他走上来的时候就已经改成了握着他的手，十指相扣的姿势。

 

他说『好』，没有嘲笑他的幼稚天真也不拆穿他的不自量力。他说『好』，是不是也包含了不舍和期待。

越前细细感受手心手指手背上传来的温度，那么暖那么软，让人不自觉地想要深陷其中。

 

在进入郊区的自然公园前，找到个公用电话亭给家里打了个电话。

去医院探望儿子结果被告知『擅自出院』的越前南次郎冲着话筒大喊大叫。

越前皱着眉把话筒拿离耳朵，留下句“就是这样”，就挂掉了电话。

 

“这样好么？国中生就夜不归宿。”

越前无谓地耸耸肩。

 

 

原本就是开放的自然公园，晚上也没有铁门的阻拦，只是在山路的入口处简单地横着条杠杆，旁边的牌子写上了『夜间禁止入内』。轻轻松松就跨了过去。没有路灯，好在今夜月色饱满空气干燥，脚下的石板路倒也清晰可见，只是洒满了斑驳的树影。

 

越前特意走在了山路的外缘，手紧紧握着不二。不二只是笑笑，任由他紧握着。

 

 

“想不到你对这儿蛮轻车熟路的嘛。”

 

山路不宽不窄，旁边是漆黑的铁质护栏，很难辨认，让道路显得边缘模糊。越前倒没有一点小心翼翼的姿态，走得镇定，从容。

 

“我在夜晚偷偷跑出来过好几次，不二前辈不知道么？”

有过在梦中醒来的经历，睁开眼却怎么也记不得上一秒在梦中出现的人。心里有强烈的却是和陌生的烦躁，便再也无法入眠了。不像是可怕的梦，然而更像是美好得让人不愿醒来的梦。对内容却一丁点儿印象都没了，只有淡淡的感觉残余着，变成挥之不去的空虚。出来吹吹晚风，似乎确实能让脑袋清醒点。登上过这座山，看到过华美的日出，然后便跑回家，用冷水拍拍脸开始新一天的生活。

 

“我又不是一天24小时都像背后灵似的附在你身上……”

不二半开着玩笑，脸上的表情却是若有所思。

 

 

和平时一个人爬这座山时的心情截然不同。越前手心和背部都出了一层薄薄的汗，肌肤接触的地方有点黏糊糊的，手却始终没有放开。

这便是完整的生活了。越前想，如果不必担心忘却和失去的话，那便是完美。

其实越前心里很紧张，零点的钟声就快响起，他上一秒的执着会不会在下一秒就化为乌有。

 

 

『我不会忘记你的，绝对。』

不会的，一定不会的。因为说过这样的话，下过这样的决心。他不明白记忆丢失的原理是什么，该拥有怎样的能力才能战胜。但他是执着而骄傲的王子，不懂认输为何物，在他单纯的思维中，只要想，只要有足够强大的执念，便能实现愿望。比如——他想长高便能长高，虽然强迫自己每天喝牛奶，他想赢，便能赢，虽然期间经历了普通人无法想象的压力和痛苦。

所以这一次，也一定不会例外吧。

 

 

于是悠远的钟声便响起了。

 

那几秒钟里谁也没有讲话，谁也没有动，平静得连风都歇息了。但又仿佛有千军万马踏过越前的心里，留下整整一个世纪的长度。

 

然后一切归于安静。

 

那双琥珀色的猫眼里盛着满满的骄傲，望着不二，直直从眼睛望进心里。

 

搅乱一池春水么？乱了乱了，其实早就乱了。

 

“不二前辈。”我还记得你。

“嗯，越前。”

 

不二笑，笑得眼泪快要掉出来。

『如果这是你坚持来的愿望，那么就让它在你心中圆满吧。』

 


	6. Chapter 6

**DAY6**

 

清晨回到家的时候，越前再一次无视了南次郎的大呼小叫，径直走向房间，反手就把门锁上。

 

卡鲁宾摇着尾巴从窗台跳下，扑到几天不见的主人怀里蹭来蹭去。旁边的不二轻笑出声，说越前你也就这个时候的表情最像个乖小孩。然后卡鲁宾把脑袋从越前怀里抬起来，鼻子微微抽动两下，喵地一声又趴到了不二身上。

 

“卡鲁宾……能碰到你？”

越前想起在医院时，那个护士穿越过不二身体的情形，想起回来时臭老头堵在门口，不二对自己做了个鬼脸就跨了过去，再看看现在卡鲁宾在不二怀里一脸满足地伸着懒腰，不禁惊讶万分。

 

“因为它是猫啊。猫是很有灵气的。”

不二习惯性地用手指抚弄着猫咪柔软的肚子，看它舒服地眯起眼睛。

 

 

卡鲁宾和不二倒好像真的很熟稔，是不是在自己忘记的的那些岁月里，只有这只猫一直记得他的气味。莫名地就觉得很不爽，越前伸手把卡鲁宾拔下来。

 

“呐呐，越前不要那么小气嘛，让我再玩玩。”用着“玩”这个字眼，不二微微睁开的眼睛闪着恶作剧的光芒。

似乎是吃过不少亏，卡鲁宾看到这样的不二不禁身子一抖，越前为了保住爱猫，不动声色地把它藏在了身后，并企图用别的话题引开不二的注意力。

 

 

天空是很透彻的蓝。

从昨夜的星空便知今天是毫无意外的晴朗天气，所以日出时那清晰的美好和壮丽也成了毫无悬念的事情。

可是这些都不算太重要，并不算。晴朗得让人好心情的天气总会不断出现，即使今天没有，也总会在某一个明天出现。日出也并不是自己执着的东西，对于一向喜爱睡懒觉的越前来说，那只是意外收获的美景。

而真正有悬念的，且让自己无比在意的，只是这么一样事物——不二周助。

 

拉上窗帘把清晨的阳光阻挡在外，房间里立刻暗了下来，随之席卷而来的是浓浓的倦意。打了个哈欠回过头，看到不二已经侧身躺在了自己的创伤，面孔上仍旧是平日里的表情，眼睛也一贯地眯着，分不清是睡了还是醒着。那只最终也没有逃过毒手的猫咪此刻又安然地躺在不二身边，一派好了伤疤忘了痛的作风。

 

越前踢掉拖鞋也想就这么躺上去，忽然瞥见裤腿上的泥点，不得已又站起来走向衣柜寻找睡衣。

 

为什么不二前辈还是这么干净呢？越前暗自想着，凑近不二，看他白净的面颊上没有沾染上一丝尘土，头发也是，衣服也是，都如最初见面时的干净柔软。因为是妖精么？可是这也美好得太过分了吧。

 

 

连自己都没有察觉到的叹气

 

 

 

 

你说的喜欢，不过是『今天』的越前，恰巧喜欢上了『这场相遇』里的不二。对我来说是费尽心思的事情，对你来说不过是太巧合的偶然。

 

 

 

 

但是这些，已经是我第13次告诉你了。


	7. Chapter 7

**DAY7**

 

——新的一天开始了。

——不，只是日复一日的相遇重新来过了。

 

 

 

桌上放着刚做好的三明治，火腿片还透着凉气。越前皱了下眉头，只是拿起三明治旁边的牛奶空腹喝了下去，不情愿地嘟囔着怎么没有日式早餐。

南次郎把埋在报纸中的头抬了抬，说：“昨日你母亲做的日式早餐你一口未动过，今天又来抱怨三明治，青少年不要太嚣张啊。”

 

越前只记得自己昨日回来后累的够呛，躺下后直接就睡到了下午，翘掉了早晚的部活不说，连整整一天的课都翘掉了，哪里还记得回来的的时候桌上是不摆着日式早餐。

 

大概是因为睡得太久，睁开眼睛的时候越前有种强烈的茫然感，差点忘记自己身在何处。盯着熟悉的天花板发了好一阵子的呆才渐渐回了心神。坐起来的时候，手撑着床边仿佛感觉到了另一个温度的残余。

拉开窗帘才发现已经黄昏，越前觉得很奇怪，自己虽然有些爱睡懒觉，但直接睡到下午的经历却几乎是没有的，臭老头和菜菜子表姐竟然也一直没有叫他，放任他睡到这个点钟。

脱掉衣服泡进浴缸的时候，水花溅到眼睛上，一阵带着麻痒的疼痛感窜出来，才忽然忆起在街头网球场受的伤，因为大石前辈的夸大其词让自己在医院里整整躺了一天。

 

睡了一天的肿胀感觉在热水的浸泡下慢慢消退，越前舒坦地叹一口气，把敷在眼睛上的热毛经拿下来。被网球压迫到的视觉神经好像在医院睡过一晚后就已经基本恢复了，被碎石擦破的眼角现在也已经结了层薄痂。

其实应该在放学的时候去一趟网球部，至少告诉大家已经没事了。

想起在医院里被蒙着眼睛的时候，在大石前辈的号召下全员都来探望搞到似乎事态严重的情形，越前就觉得有些好笑又有些感动。

 

仅仅是通过网球联系起来的这些人，却似乎给了他对网球这个单一追求以外的向往。虽然平日里没有什么表示，但其实越前心里对这些前辈们并不像表面上看起来那么冷淡。

南次郎在外面喊着青少年有人找，于是匆匆擦干穿上衣服，用毛巾擦着还在滴水的头发就出来了。

 

是桃城前骑车带着菊丸。部活的时候大石说两天没看到越前也不知道怎么样了，部活结束后最悠闲的两个人便一起过来探访了。

看到越前出来，菊丸喊着小不点就直接扑上去，说，听南次郎叔叔说你私自跑出医院夜不归宿，不会是报仇去了吧？

这么一句话让越前愣了愣，一时间竟想不出自己为何夜不归宿。

 

后来好像是想起那场异常盛美的日出，越前回答说自己是想看日出了就离开医院去了郊区公园，在菊丸和桃城的怀疑下，越前一再表示自己眼睛的伤完全没有他们以为的那么严重，呆在医院绑着绷带实在无趣也没有必要。

在两人再三确定越前第二天会来参加部活后，才留下句好好休息然后就放心离去。

 

而晚上躺在床上怎么也睡不着，便开始回想自己跑出医院的经历，那种说不出是雀跃还是焦躁的心情，模模糊糊地横亘在回忆当中，让他总也看不清楚。怎么他从来不知道通宵会有宿醉的效果，睡醒后记忆散乱一地。

 

今天早晨于是很早就起来了，嘟囔着没有日式早餐，犹豫了几分钟还是乖乖把面包消灭了。桃城在院子外面拨弄着车铃，越前速度背起球拍跑出去跳上车后座。

 

“哟越前，今天很精神嘛。”

“好几天没运动了，今天要好好把桃城前辈打个落花流水来活动筋骨。”

“啊？你这小子！”

 

 

还是挥洒着热血的青春，一切都没有改变过。

 

 

累到小腿开始有些微的颤抖，不得不坐下休息，越前大口大口喘着气，抬起手遮住刺目的阳光。大概是入冬前的最后一次回温，今天的太阳毒辣得不像是秋天。

 

说着“越前你好像没能把我打得落花流水呢”，一边把拍子往肩膀上一搭的桃城从球场的对面走过来，站在越前眼前，挡住了大半阳光。

这两天大概还是对越前的体力有一些影响吧。桃城想着，仔细看了看他眼角的伤，被汗水浸着的痂角似乎有要翻起来的趋势，连忙去休息区拿了越前的毛巾。

 

伸手接过毛巾压在眼角，另一只手锤锤小腿，越前心想自己这状况倒像是长途跋涉后又休息过度的疲软。可自己那天究竟除了去看日出还跑了哪些地方，却是完全想不起来了。

下午的部活也结束后越前和桃城照例去吃了汉堡，看到菊丸踩着雀跃的步子从门口经过，脸上是满满的幸福笑容。桃城一口把剩下的汉堡吞下，就要起身跟上去。回头看到越前仍不紧不慢地啜着饮料，一把抢过杯子放在一旁。

迎上越前诧异的目光，桃城故作神秘地说：“看菊丸前辈那神色，八成是去和女生约会，我们赶紧跟上去看看。”然后不由得越前拒绝，抓起他的手边往外跑。

 

一种异样的感觉从被抓着的手腕处传来，让越前恍了心神，任由对方抓着他从这一个绿篱后窜到另一个绿篱后，夸张的跟踪举动。

反应过来后，越前极不满地甩开桃城的手，说道：“我觉得菊丸前辈只是要去买限量发售的牙膏，要跟踪你自己跟踪吧。”

说完便回头朝家的方向走去，另一只手覆上被拉扯红的手腕，莫名地开始烦躁起来。

 

被越前泼了冷水的桃城“切”了一声，窥探他人隐私的热度一下子降下来，看着越前独自离去的背影，一瞬间竟然觉得带有寂寥的意味。

摇摇头把这荒谬的感觉压下去，心想越前那没心没肺的小子怎可能会跟这种词语沾上边。

 

 

越前闷头走着，步伐很快。

实际上几乎是在他转身的瞬间就开始后悔刚才的态度了，对桃城的话语里带了一丝连自己都惊讶和不解的怒气。他讨厌这种不受控制的举动，只想着赶紧回却再和臭老头打一场——去思考如何击球，如何进步，如何打败，比思考这捉摸不定的情绪要简单直白得多。

 

 

快到家门口的时候，看到卡鲁宾不安分地四处张望。被猫咪那种探头探脑的可爱模样逗笑，越前立刻换上一种柔软的表情，先前的那些烦躁和不安顿时消失得无影无踪，像是从来没有存在过一般。

把球拍袋稍稍往背上挪一挪，越前蹲下身子来想要抱住猫咪，却看到它突然定住了脑袋目不转睛地盯着自己身侧。越前奇怪地转过头，只是看到一个和自己穿着同样校服的人经过，脸上挂着看不真切的笑容。

猫咪似乎想要从自己身边逃离，越前嘟囔了一句赶紧把它抓进怀里。站起身来正好那人走过身侧，过近的距离，发丝甚至拂到了自己脸上。

 

一时间思维好像顿住了，像是极累之后的疲惫，又像是刚睡醒时的恍惚。

但也不过是一瞬间的事情，不二没有回头，越前的视线也并未追随着他的背影。只是懒散地打了个哈欠，甚至根本没有注意到刚才的停顿。

 

 

夕阳已经落下去一半，远去的人影被拉得很长很长，却也终究会消失在地平线上。最执着的莫过于有单纯的信念的人，即使是有困扰也不会让自己的思维打结。

越前龙马一定会是能站在顶峰的人——不二一直这么认为着，甚至比越前自己还要确信这件事。因为那些无关紧要的困扰，他有最好的消除办法。

 

 

 

越前把书包放下，抽出逗猫棒插在一边的土地上，弯下身子来紧了紧鞋带。南次郎在对面依旧毫不认真地维持着自己的猥琐姿态，同时变着花招调侃越前。

越前不满地拿起球拍指着对面的人，却勾起嘴角放肆地说——

 

“认真一点，不然会输。”

 

 

——The End——

 

2011.6.5

 

by某白


	8. Chapter 8

**DAY X (番外）**

 

 

上一秒还晴空万里，此刻雨水却开始倾盆。

不二站在街边商场的屋檐下，看街道上混乱的人群，奔跑着或进了室内，或拦下出租车，或挤在公交站，也有几个大概是早就看到好了天气预报，从容地从包里拿出伞打开。

 

闻到雨水浇在被炙烤了大半天的地面上腾起的潮湿味道，不二猜想温度大概是一下子就降了。手背在身后，靠着商场的玻璃幕墙，手指无聊地划着，有难以忍受的摩擦声音和异样的摩擦触感，唯独没有的是温度。

 

他想起上一次与越前坦诚的相处，随意问了句玻璃的温度是怎样的，他便张开手掌贴上玻璃墙面，良久，才收回来，转而贴上自己的手心。

『就是这样的温度。』

 

有打着伞的人不慌不忙地走过来，在门口过抖了抖伞后收起来，接过店员递来的塑料伞套。不二便又想起了某次相遇。

有细丝般小雨，越前毫不在意地走在路上，头发上肩膀上蒙上了一层水气。桃城从另一条街道走过来，在路口相遇的时候，桃城轻轻收了伞，然后又“碰”的一下打开，水珠便溅了越前一脸，然后桃城捧着肚子哈哈大笑。当时自己也是靠在这里，目睹这一幕的时候不禁笑出声，然后越前带着很臭的脸色瞪了过来。

 

站久了，换成蹲着的姿势，不二伸出手指划着潮湿和干燥地面的分界线，在地面汇集的雨水一遇到充当引流作用的手指立刻跟了过来，像是有生命的小动物，干湿界限一下子就变得模糊不清。说不定雨水真的是有生命的东西，不二想，他像是看到那些在空中下落的和在地面流动的液体不断地伸出小手要把他心里的记忆拉扯出来。

 

还记得第一次被越前发现事实的时候，自己有过很强烈的不适应。担心对方会露出惊恐的表情，更害怕可能存在的嫌恶情绪——尽管知道第二天这些他都不会记得，但是就算是一分一秒，面对越前的厌恶，他仍旧会痛到无法呼吸。

 

从什么时候变得这样在意了呢，他曾经问过是不是所有的妖精都会爱上宿主，如果这是不可避免的宿命的话，他也就当做是飞蛾扑火便好了，有一大群同伴，做着千百年来从未变过的事情，像是人类说的『惯例』一般，冷漠的，冰凉的。

可是被其他同伴嘲笑后才发现，『爱情』这种东西，原本就只属于人类，是自己不知节制地相遇，才沾染上了原本不可能会有的情绪。

 

太过贪婪了。

 

『一定会被讨厌的吧。』

最好的朋友这么说着，用惋惜的目光看着自己。不二一瞬错以为自己感觉到了空气的温度，不然怎么会忽然之间凉意直指心底。

 

就是这时候埋下的恐慌的种子，在暴露的时候连逃开的勇气都没了。

 

可对方竟突然冲上来抱住他，用哽咽的声音念他的名字。不二无措地抬起双手，却不知道是该推开，还是该拥紧。

 

记得接吻的味道是苦涩，像是眼泪倒流进了口腔。

 

然后从那次开始，害怕被发现，变成了害怕被遗忘。

 

 

不二轻轻笑着，现在想起来觉得还那么小的年龄就做着大人才会做的事情，不知道该说是早熟还是幼稚。沾着水的手指在一旁画下了大大的笑脸，一同避雨的小孩像是发现新大陆似的扯扯身旁人的衣角说妈妈你看地上，然后忙着整理皮包的大人，只是随意地瞥了一眼便拍拍孩子的头让她别乱跑。

 

觉得自己真的太不聪明了，明明是一点一点在成长，害怕的东西却从『可以尽量避免』的属性，转变为了『根本不可避免』。每一天经历一次，压抑的情绪便会积累得很快，对方有时用生疏的语气问着『你是谁』，有时用疑惑地眼神看着他，有时擦了肩也只是毫不在意地继续低头前进。

这些都是相遇的开始。可若每一次相遇都仅仅止于擦肩的一个眼神，被遗忘的时候，大概也不会那么痛把。偏偏想要试尽天下间的相遇场景，于是便也有了越前紧追不舍的时候，不二就放纵自己暂时忘掉明天，对他笑得魅惑。

 

只不过『明天』终究要变成『今天』，再次经历相遇的开始，心里的记忆就开始撕扯般疼痛。反复几次，听那个单纯的孩子跟自己说晚安明天见，看到那清澈的眼神好几次都要忍不住主动坦白，但应该是安抚性地摸摸对方的脑袋说『你明天就会忘了我的』，还是顺从心里想要爆发的情绪直接把『我会吃了你的记忆』吼出来，犹豫之时，越前已经安然入睡。

 

 

现实中的雨丝毫不见小，人群进进出出的踩踏，使得这屋檐下已经没有一片还保持干燥的地面。不二双手撑着麻木的腿一点一点站起来，忽然看到远处有人捧着红艳艳的花直直奔跑过来，却在屋檐前停了下来。

 

他脱下防水包，里面是各式各样看起来精致又沉稳的玻璃杯。不二好奇地打量眼前的这个人，浑身已经湿透了，弯腰的时候雨水顺着发梢急速地落下，表情却很性感迷人。

他把玻璃杯子摆了一个很大的图案，一会便接满了水，每个杯子里插朵玫瑰。

 

附近的人都好奇地聚过来，小小的屋檐下顿时变得拥挤热闹。不乐意原本属于自己的安静空间被侵占，不二干脆直接走到那人身边。

 

布置好玫瑰后，他展开长长画布贴在地上，满意地看到二楼的窗口也挤满了人，然后拿出手机按下。

画布上是拼凑的油画和句子，在雨水下颜料显得晶莹闪亮。

 

我记得

你喜欢暴雨天多于晴天

你喜欢红玫瑰多于百合

你喜欢玻璃杯多于花瓶

 

暴雨，我等了五天

玫瑰，我种了六个月

玻璃杯，我收集了两年年

你，我喜欢了五年，还要喜欢一辈子

 

“明天我就离开了。他们告诉我你在这里，下来道个别吧。”

不二在他身边，清清楚楚地听到他这么说着。然后过了一会儿，有个女生从门口拥挤的人群中挤出来，不顾雨水是否会冲花了脸上的妆便冲到男生怀里。用力地吼了一句“笨蛋，我等了你六年！”

 

 

围观的人群有了小小的骚动，两个人赶在保安过来之前收起所有东西拉着手跑开了。地上是凌乱的被雨水打落的花瓣，不二觉得这样费尽心思的表白真是傻得可爱。

 

表白这种事情……自己好像从来没有对越前说过，反倒是想起来对方第一次很认真地对自己说喜欢时候的场景。

『不二前辈，我喜欢你。』

好像就是这么一句简单而明确的话。自己当时是怎么想的呢——

 

你说的喜欢，不过是『今天』的越前，恰巧喜欢上了『这场相遇』里的不二。对我来说是费尽心思的事情，对你来说不过是太巧合的偶然。

 

于是就没有给回复，因为觉得反正也不过是明天就要完结的事。

 

 

不二有时候以为自己快到到达一个极限，在越前执着的眼神下微笑成了只能麻痹自己的伪装，便会想干脆就这样死去吧。让他带着与自己的那些少得可怜的记忆活下去，至少在离去前能看到他眼里的悲伤是真实的深刻。

于是设计好了场景与他重新相遇，重新相识，重新喜欢上。不再每夜进食，每日清晨就能看到越前自然地向他打招呼。几日相处一下，隐藏不住自己不是人类的事情，便很自然地告诉了对方，唯独隐瞒了以记忆为食这一点，然后继续日常。

越前看不二的眼神从陌生到熟悉，从熟悉到依赖，从依赖到迷恋，始终没有忘记。不二能感觉到越前的感情是前所未有的强烈。那时候，不二真正相信了越前口里的喜欢，并且对他毫无保留。

 

然后身体就开始明显地衰弱下去，对于自己来说皮肤都开始渐渐透明起来，没有记忆作为食物来支撑，妖精的生命变得苍白无力。看到越前神色里的担忧和故作镇定，之前的害怕又慢慢转变为心疼。

越前小心翼翼地守着不二，不停地用手摩挲着他的脸颊，以确定不二的真实存在。

看到他眼底的青色，明明还稚嫩的脸庞，却透出与年龄不符的复杂神色。忽然之间不二就开始怀疑自己的是不是错了。

 

“呐，越前，如果不能在一起，记得和忘却，哪一个比较幸福？”

 

越前迟疑地看着不二，不明白他问这话的意思。

 

想着越前的网球，想着以之为目标的前辈，想着越前南次郎，想着卡鲁宾。不二终于重重地叹了口气。

 

“妖精是靠记忆为食的。我害怕你忘了我，便不想继续进食……其实，我们已经相遇过无数次了。”

 

越前的脸色一下子变得很难看，费力地消化完这一句话后，他激动地抓着不二的胳膊朝他吼道：“所以我如果一直不忘记你的话你就会消失掉么！？”

胳膊上传来的痛楚让不二意识到越前喜欢自己，也许比自己想象得要深。如果是那样的话，自己就这么离开是有多残忍。还好及时决定放弃了，还好，还好。不然日后抱着奖杯站在顶峰的时候，越前骄傲的微笑，便要染上寂寞了。

 

 

因为下雨，天色一直阴沉着看不出时间，不二想今天既然还没有遇上越前那就算了吧，自己清闲地走走逛逛也挺好的。一下子把那么多的记忆又重复了一般，情绪像是饱满到了一个临界点，用力维持着那点平衡，没有多余的心思去考虑要如何面对越前。以前饕餮惯了也许会难以忍受，但现在已经习惯了只摄取很少量的食物，心也渐渐变得平静。

 

自从那一次自己终止了自己的不进食行为后，便再也没有动过相同的念头。

 

决定放弃的那一晚，越前一直在新买的日记本上写着自己的事情，说忘记了的话看这个就会想起来，每次想起来都把当天的事情记下留着第二天看，所以你不准再做这样的事情了。不二笑着点头应允着，说越前说不定用这种方式你的国文水平就会突飞猛进呐。

 

越前趴在桌上浑浑沉沉地睡过去之后，不二轻轻地把日记本从他胳膊下抽出来。既然已经决定放弃了，就不会奢望勉强维系住彼此的关系。如果每一天都要让越前重新承受一次知道真相的打击，不如自己退到一边远远观望。——终究是要有人承受痛苦的，那个人是自己便好。

 

纸张很快被火舌吞没。

那些曾经做出的努力，终于全部化为泡沫，就像踩着利刃走路的人鱼，最终不能避免唯一的结局。勉强留住的记忆不是真的幸福吧，情感来得太过迅速，努力得很艰辛，放弃得很艰辛，连期间那些曾经有过的些许甜蜜，也艰辛得让人不忍回顾。

 

烧掉日记本的时候，电台正播着一首旋律缓慢优雅的歌曲。一下子就迷恋上了，打开越前的电脑悄悄下载在了他的MP3里。

 

"never remember, so never forget"

 

一句歌词的反复呢喃。

 

 

明明想要离开，脚却偏偏移不动。雨天里地上的花瓣快化成了泥浆，新来的打着伞的人们踩着染色的泥浆过去，抱怨地上的脏乱，丝毫不知道这里刚才发生了什么。

一个跟自己差不多大的女生滑了一下差点摔倒，MP3晃出了口袋掉出来，拉扯着白色的耳机也一起摔在了地上。

 

“还没来得及记住喜欢的心情，你便逃开我身边”

 

女生急忙把MP3捡起来，用袖口擦了擦表面污水，一脸心疼的模样。

 

 

 

“我不会忘记你的，绝对。”

月色很美好的夜晚，越前看着不二，一字一顿地说道。

 

不二说『好』，仅仅是不忍让他眸子里明亮的神色黯淡掉。

很想很想相信你不会忘，但是这些事情，已经是我第13次告诉你了。

 

有时候夜晚在梦中进食，会忽然间被摔出了现实。那天晚上越前握着自己的手在石板路上走的时候，说他夜晚从梦中惊醒便会来这里爬山，看日出。

不二想原来自己的进食对越前来说并不是毫无感知的，梦境的突然中断导致自己被摔出去，残余的在梦境中的感觉，会不会就是他口中所谓的『既视感』产生的原因。

 

清晨跟着越前回了家，躺在床上思考这个问题。不希望给对方造成困扰，不二觉得自己应该想办法去消除那些残余的东西。

手指有一下没一下地挑着对方的头发，感受对方的安心和依赖。

零点的时候越前骄傲地向不二宣布了自己的成功，不二微笑着接受。能够坚定地相信自己一定会成功的越前，是不二最想要看到的。所以无关紧要的困扰，便由自己来消除。

 

『我要看着你，骄傲地站在顶峰，接受万人欢呼。』

 

不二停止了拨弄他头发的动作，转而覆上越前环在自己腰上的手臂。没有更好的办法去保护这个孩子，也没有更好的办法能够陪伴在他身边。忘记的一方，总是比记得的一方要轻松自在吧，还能看到他自信的笑容，还能听到他嚣张的话语，那样就很好了。

 

所以，原谅我没有告诉你。

我对你记忆的掠夺，是在你的梦境中，与零点无关。

 

『呐，越前。晚安了。』

还有，再见。

 

 

继续看着对方对自己的记忆朝生暮死，越来越能淡然处之。

原来真正的极限一旦突破之后，便是坦然和释怀。

 

还是要相遇的，也许还会有『喜欢』从他的嘴里说出来，但是自己会明白如何回答。

 

相遇的方式千奇百怪，可相遇时的心情，越来越趋于统一。

 

 

 

不二转过身，隔着玻璃专注地看着大厅的白色钢琴。

"never remember, so never forget."

忽然很想再听听这旋律，于是直接穿过人群向里走去。

 

 

身后有人走得匆忙，被人群推挤着撞了一下自己的后背，不二停住脚步，闭上眼睛放缓了呼吸，周围的空气充斥着熟悉的味道，略带沙哑的少年声，一句简单的“对不起”之后是远去的脚步声。

 

 

终于能明白什么事不该干预，什么事总会重复，什么事终不泯灭，时间不会轻易给予人想要的，却也不轻易赐予绝望。于是便安静游走在满足与失望之间，距离是最好的防具。

 

 

ne，Echizen。

我只是庆幸，和我无数次相遇的，是你。

 

 

-Final End-

By某白

2011.6.8


End file.
